peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-09 ; Comments *File 1: the first 45 minutes of the show. Sessions *God Is My Co-Pilot #1. Recorded 03 June 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Peel Sessions. * Pulp #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 05 March 1993. Session recorded 07 February 1993. Available on the Universal 2xCD – The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting Files 1 and a begin here *Duane Eddy: ‘Cannon Ball (LP – Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel)’ (Jamie) *Blood Sausage: ‘Footdown (10 inch – Happy Little Bullshit Boy)’ (Wiiijja Records) *Cutty Ranks: ‘A Fool Dat (7 inch (?))’ (The Punisher) *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Pulled Up To Park’ (Peel Session) *©: ‘Skin (LP – Witch)’ (Transglobal) *Spiritualized: ‘Take Good Care Of It (CD – Fucked Up Inside)’ (Dedicated) *Derek Enright MP: ‘Eleanor Rigby (CD – The Exotic Beatles - Part One)’ (Exotica Records) *Nu-Tro-Gen: ‘Battle Of The Neurons (12 inch)’ (Thunderpussy) *Royal Trux: ‘Friends (LP – Cats And Dogs)’ (Domino Records) *''(11:30 news)'' *CNN: ‘Young Stupid And White (12 inch)’ (On Records) : (JP: ‘Which brings us rather neatly to a reminder that tomorrow evening on Channel 4 at 8:30 you can watch ‘Hang The DJ’. If it’s the one I think it is, I make a brief appearance in it when I say something like “You’re taking the piss” but it may not be that one.) *Hadda Brooks: ‘Schubert’s Serenade In Boogie (CD – Romance In The Dark)’ (Ace) *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Kurdish List Laulu’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Here’s a nice letter from of Russ Reid who writes from Wallasy to say. “I don’t know if you’ve seen this little article from the Liverpool Echo about you. I hope you’ll find it interesting but I don’t know how you’ll react to being described as ageing”. Well Russ, find me somebody who isn’t ageing and I’d be really interested in them, I think. Russ continues “Still it’s better than being called Simon Bates”. There is that. Then he goes on to say "If you were to play Hair Pie by Captain Beefheart for me, especially on Friday, quite early, I would die happy”. Well I hope you won’t die Ross but I shall certainly play it to you, because it’s one of the records which never fails to make me clap my chubby little hands together with glee.’) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Hair Pie: Bake 2 (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Nico(2): Meltdown (EP - Mind Flux) ESP ESP 9136-1 File 1 ends and file a jumps to later in the show File b begins *Pulp: You're A Nightmare (Peel Session) first session track *Silver Jews: Secret Knowledge Of Back Roads (EP - The Arizona Record) Drag City DC28CD *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo *Smashing Pumpkins: I Am One (7") Limited Potential *Smashing Pumpkins: Rocket (CD - Siamese Dream) Hut *Lethal: Portrait Of The Young Man As An Artist (12") white label *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55 151 (session) *Pulp: Acrylic Afternoons (Peel Session) * Mykal Roze: One A We Two A Wi (7") Taxi TXI-867178 * (news - edited out) * VCF: Hydrochloric (12" - Neon) Magnetic North John called the band VLF when he first played this on 26 June 1993 File b ends Edit in file a *Heavenly: Hearts And Crosses (b/w 7" - P.U.N.K Girl) Sarah SARAH 81 *Bunker Hill: Hide And Go Seek (Parts 1 & 2) (v/a album - Desperate Rock 'n' Roll Vol. 12) Flame FLAME 012 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 2 Meats (session) *Shaba Kahamba Les Esprits Sants: Mer Ami (album - Btumba) Karak *El Inquilino Comunista: The Fall (album - El Inquilino Comunista) Radiation RARE 007 *Fall: Underground Medicine (album - Live At The Witch Trials) I.R.S. SFLPCD1 *Foo: Hold Your Belt Cowboy (7") Speedboat Industries *Timewarp: Warp # 2 (12" -Warp 1-4) ESP ESP 9141-1 *Pulp: Pink Glove (Peel Session) *Polvo: The Chameleon (7" - Tilebreaker) Merge MRG038 File a ends and file c begins *''Possibly Peel's first mention of the Trashwomen while reading a list of records he recently received'' *Rickie General: Informer (7") Stone Love *Napalm Death: Nazi Punks Fuck Off (7") Earache *God Is My Co-Pilot: Katrussja (session) *No Safety: Sad (CD - Spill) Knitting Factory Works (Peel gets band name and record title mixed up) *(news - edited out) *Workdogs: I Saw Mommy Do The Wild Thing (7" - Electric Mutt) In The Red *Here: For My Star (EP - Here) Indies *Ruby Johnson: I'd Rather Fight Than Switch (CD - I'll Run Your Hurt Away) Stax *Beatnik Filmstars: Revolt Into Style (LP - Laid Back And English) La-Di-Da *2 Loops Lautrec: O'jah (12") Pork Recordings *God Is My Co-Pilot: Lead With Your Chin (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-07-09 (incomplete) *a) 1993-07-09 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L311 *b) L310-a *c) L310-b ;Length *1) 00:46:46 *a) 01:28:16 *b) 00:45:08 *c) 00:42:11 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *a) File created from L311 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RF. *b) & c) Files created from L310 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector